Fiancée !
by Tibouchina
Summary: Astoria Greengrass est fiancée et n'est pas franchement ravis du fiancé surtout que celui-ci est à ses yeux un parfait crétin. Le mariage est-il inévitable?
1. L'annonce

Note de l'auteur: Ma toute première Fanfiction ... il faut bien un début à tout! Enjoy!

ps: l'orthographe et moi, bizzarement on est pas trop copain ...

ps 2:Ce chapitre a été légèrement modifié depuis sa première publication.

**Chapitre 1 : L'annonce**

« Miss Astoria ! Réveillez-vous miss! » dit une petite voix nasillarde en secouant délicatement un amas de couverture.

Amas de couverture abritant une jeune demoiselle de 18 ans, dont on apercevait uniquement les cheveux châtains, totalement en désordre à cet heure-ci de la journée.

« Grummph »

« Levez-vous miss, votre père vous attend dans son bureau! » poursuivit cette même voix qui s'avérait appartenir à son elfe personnel, une petite créature plutôt hideuse: un corps osseux, de longues oreilles pendantes, des yeux globuleux aussi ronds que des balles de ping-pong et portant en guise de vêtement une vieille taie d'oreiller troué au niveau des bras et des jambes .

Les couvertures furent violemment rejetées, Astoria sortit de son lit avec la grâce d'un hippogriffe. Physiquement, la jeune fille avait des yeux bruns pétillants, mais pour le moment légèrement embrumés par le sommeil, des traits fins, mesurait un petit mètre 62, et était de corpulence moyenne. Une jeune fille normal en somme, enfin autant qu'une sorcière de Sang-pur puisse l'être.

« Gipsy, sais-tu pourquoi mon père a l'amabilité de me convoquer dans son bureau a sept heure du matin!! » s'exclama t'elle en criant a moitié, plus qu'énervée de devoir se lever si tôt.

L'elfe se ratatina légèrement sur elle même, décidément sa jeune maîtresse n'était pas mais alors pas du tout du matin.

« Non miss, Gipsy ne sait pas, Gipsy sait juste que le maître veut voir miss tout de suite, miss. »

De mauvaise grâce, Astoria s'activa avec l'aide précieuse de la petite créature. Une fois prête elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle soupira, même dans sa propre maison elle ne pouvait être elle-même il lui fallait toujours être parfaite et donc parfaitement bien habillée. La jeune femme portait une petite robe blanche d'été s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, resserrée légèrement a la poitrine avec une paire de ballerines blanches basique.

Elle se dirigea sans grande conviction vers le bureau de son paternel. Sans grande conviction pour la bonne et simple raison que son père ne la convoquait jamais dans son bureau sauf cas exceptionnels, la dernière fois étant pour lui annoncer, à elle et sa sœur aîné de deux ans, Daphné, la mort soudaine de leur mère, crise cardiaque leur a t-il dit. Arriver devant une grande porte en bois massif ornée des armoiries de sa famille, représentant simplement deux roses noires entrelacées , la demoiselle toqua non sans appréhension.

« Entrez »

Astoria entra et resta debout au fond de la vaste pièce qui s'étendait devant elle. Celle-ci était composée d'un bureau, en bois massif tout comme la porte, orné d'or par endroit, de chaises assorties au bureau dont une, bien plus confortable occupée par Monsieur Greengrass, et de nombreuses étagères interminables remplies de toutes sortes livres. La pièce était plutôt sombre, les murs étaient recouverts de boiseries foncés, la cheminé qui trônait dans un coin bien que luxueuse donnait un air légèrement lugubre à cet pièce déjà bien sombre.

« Assois toi Astoria » ordonna le maître de maison, sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il rédigeait.

Il ne prêtait aucune attention à sa fille, continuant ses petites affaires, ce qui avait le don de rendre Astoria de plus en plus nerveuse. Bien sûr en bonne Serpentarde qu'elle fût elle savait à la perfection (ou presque) cacher ses émotions. Enfin après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour la jeune fille, Monsieur Greengrass posa sa plume et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ma fille, j'espère que tu te montreras digne de la famille et que tu ne me décevras an aucun cas... »

Il fit une légère pose comme pour appuyer l'importance de ses propos à venir. La jeune fille déglutit en redoutant, bien que se doutant, de la suite.

« Tu le sais, tu es désormais en âge de te marier. Et il se trouve que j'ai reçu, il y a peu de temps, un jeune sorcier désirant obtenir ta main. Je la lui ai accordé. Ce mariage est une bénédiction pour notre famille, il est riche, puissant et à devant lui un avenir fort prometteur. C'est donc avec joie et honneur que je t'annonce que tu est fiancée. » termina t-il d'une voix qui ne démontrait absolument aucune joie.

La jeune fille acquiesça bien que pas franchement enthousiasmée par la nouvelle cependant elle savait que cela finirait par arriver tôt au tard. Seulement, naïvement, elle avait secrètement espéré avoir son mot à dire... Alors timidement et résignée, elle osa demander :

« Père, puis-je savoir qui il est? »

«Pour sur. Il s'agît du jeune Théodore Nott. Maintenant, je te pris de me laisser, j'ai du travail.»


	2. Opération Out Nott

Note de l'Auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. N'oubliez pas les reviews, qui motive énormément mine de rien!

Ps: Toujours désolé pour l'orthographe même si je fais beaucoup d'efforts.

ps 2:Ce chapitre a été légèrement modifié depuis sa première publication.

**Chapitre 2: Opération « Out Nott »**

Allongée sur son lit en position étoile de mer, Astoria réfléchissait et pestait sur sa situation. Elle et Nott ?!! Improbable, tout simplement impossible. Elle ne se voyait vraiment, mais vraiment pas aux côtés de ce type! Il était certes très intelligent, on ne peut le nier, mais était encore plus désagréable que le Baron Sanglant en personne, froid, hautain, et pour ne rien arranger moche!! Oui il est vrai que la beauté ne fait pas tout en ce bas monde, et que l'intérieur prime sur l'extérieur, mais ceux qui soutiennent cette idée aussi honorable soit elle, n'ont probablement pas à se marier, et pire encore, à avoir des enfants avec un gars filiforme, aux dents de lapins et aux yeux minuscules vous transperçant de reproches à tout instant. Mais pourquoi parmi tous les jeunes Sang-pur célibataire fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur ce Nott. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait au nom de Merlin pour mériter ça. Une potion miracle pour la sortir de cette situation existait-elle? Probablement pas mais tant qu'elle n'était pas marier avec ce type, elle pouvait encore tout faire capoter!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Deux jours plus tard, la toute jeune fiancée retrouvait ses deux meilleures amies, Maïwenn Baddock et Aliénor Moon, à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, glacerie du Chemin-de-Traverse très appréciée et prisée par de nombreux sorciers et sorcières anglais.

Aliénor était une jeune femme d'origine asiatique aux yeux noirs; elle était plutôt petite, menue, avec de longs cheveux noirs et aussi raides que des baguettes. Maïwenn était tout son inverse, un corps élancé, une peau laiteuse, de grands yeux bleus très expressifs et des cheveux mi-long blond doré.

« Fiancée? Avec Nott? C'est pas possible! » s'exclama bruyamment la blondinette, après qu'Astoria est finit de leurs raconter son entretient avec son père.

« Chuuut! Parles moins fort Maï, tu peux comprendre que je ne veuille pas ébruiter la nouvelle. »

« Tu vas pas sérieusement te marier avec lui ?! Ok il est riche mais c'est Nott ! Tout l'or du monde ne vaut pas Nott. » ajouta Aliénor.

« Tu me connaît! Comme si j'allais dire amen à toutes les décisions de mon père! »

« Tori, jusque ici tu as dit amen a tous ce que t'as ordonné ton père, non? » demanda innocemment Maïwenn.

« Je l'admet mais il est jamais trop tard pour se rebeller! Que la mission « Out Nott » commence! »

Les filles papotèrent un moment essayant de trouver des plans pour sauver Astoria des griffes de son fiancé. La solution la plus censée trouvée étant de s'enfuir pour la Roumanie à dos de dragon … Enfin a défaut de trouver un bon échappatoire, elles passèrent au moins un bon moment à rire.

Les trois amies décidèrent de se quitter, mais elles se retrouveraient bien vite lors de la réception donnée au manoir Greengrass le samedi même en l'honneur des fiançailles d'Astoria, pour son plus grand malheur.

Assise sur son lit, la jeune fille tenait entre ses mains une lettre envoyée par sa sœur. Elle la décacheta et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture un sourire apparut sur ses fines lèvres: l'espoir faisant de nouveau battre son cœur.

_Ma chère Tori Chérie,_

_J'ai été plus que surprise de la lettre de Père m'informant de tes fiançailles avec Nott. _

_Te connaissant je me doute de ta santé mentale à l'heure actuelle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ta soeur préférée a une solution, bien évidemment ! Quoique je doute qu'elle te réjouisse totalement mais au grand maux les grands remèdes, n'est ce pas? _

_Bref je te dirai en quoi consiste cette idée de génie samedi, mais un conseil si je peux me permettre: sois irrésistible._

_Tendrement,_

_Daphné_

Finalement l'opération « Out Nott » reprenait du service! Astoria avait une grande confiance en son aîné. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus de chance, elle était mariée depuis deux ans à un homme qu'elle aimait, Blaise Zabini, et était déjà enceinte de trois mois.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gipsy aidait sa jeune maîtresse a enfiler sa longue robe bleu en satin, resserrée a la poitrine et parsemée, sur le haut, de quelques diamants, et cristaux. La jeune femme était sublimée ainsi vêtue, coiffée et habillée. Ses cheveux soyeux avaient été élégamment remonter à l'aide de petites barrettes argentés aux dessus de sa nuque, et son maquillage mettait savamment ses yeux de biche en valeur.

Astoria n'avait qu'une seule hâte, voir sa sœur pour que celle-ci lui explique enfin son plan.

Une fois fin prête, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui se trouvait devant la salle de bal. Au pied de cet escalier un jeune homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de haute couture l'attendait patiemment.

« Bonsoir Astoria » s'exclama poliment celui-ci en l'apercevant.

« Bonsoir No... Théodore » répondit t-elle le plus froidement possible.

Elle descendit les dernières marches qui la séparaient de son scrout-a-pétard-de-fiancé. Ce dernier lui tendit le bras, qu'Astoria accepta à contre cœur, n'ayant qu'une envie: celle de fuir. C'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception magnifiquement décorée.

La salle était immense, des tables étaient dressée tout autour de la piste de danse, les lustres étaient majestueux en or agrémenté de nombreux diamants, les nappes étaient finement brodées mêlant et entremêlant des files argentés à des files dorés formant des minuscules roses, les gens étaient venu nombreux et avaient sortis leurs plus beaux habits. Cela aurait pu être une soirée de fiançailles parfaite à un détail prêt, non négligeable le fiancé.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est probablement pas le plus passionnant mais passage obligé pour mettre en route l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis! Bonne journée ou bonne soirée selon l'heure !


	3. L'incident

Note de l'Auteur: Chapitre trois enfin là! J'ai légèrement souffert du syndrome de la page blanche ces derniers jours! Désolé.

Ps: Toujours aussi nulle en ortho si quelqu'un veut être mon correcteur, je suis tout ouïe.

Ps 2: Les chapitres précédent ont été légèrement remanié, l'histoire de fond reste la même. Un paragraphe a été ajouté au chapitre précédent.

**Chapitre 3: L'incident**

_Cela aurait pu être une soirée de fiançailles parfaite à un détail prêt, non négligeable le fiancé._

A peine arrivée, qu'elle cherchait déjà sa sœur, et ses deux meilleures amies. Mais elle ne vit aucune d'entre elles. Une heure qu'elle était là au bras de Nott, à se faire promener d'un endroit à un autre pour saluer divers invités qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Son futur époux la présentait plus comme un objet que comme sa futur femme, c'était comme si elle lui appartenait.

« Monsieur et Madame Kracnard, quelle joie de vous voir! Je vous présente mon Astoria, la jeune femme qui passera sa vie à mes côtés. »

« L'horreur. L'enfer. Que Merlin me vienne en aide. » furent les pensées,légèrement mélodramatique, de la jeune fille.

Cependant ce ne fût pas Merlin qui l'emmena loin de Théodore, mais une jeune femme blonde vêtu d'une robe violette évasé descendant jusqu'au pied et mettant en valeur son ventre légèrement rebondit: Daphné.

« Théodore, Astoria! Quel bonheur bonheur de vous voir, Théodore puis-je vous emprunter ma soeur, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu! »

« Bien sur, mais faîtes vite, je ne peux me passer d'elle »dit-il d'un ton autoritaire en appuyant sur ses derniers mots.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent discuter un peu plus loin sur la terrasse, légèrement en retrait de la foule.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Tori! Mais j'aurai préféré te revoir en d'autres circonstances. »

« Et moi donc! Franchement moi et Nott, c'est juste pas possible. Dis moi que tu as vraiment une solution! »

« T'envoyer en exil en terre inconnu, n'est ce pas une merveilleuse idée petite sœur? »

« Tu plaisante, j'espère? » demanda Astoria effarée.  
« Mais bien sur! Enfin j'y ai pensé mais Blaise me l'a fortement déconseiller. Savais-tu que les hommes ont parfois des idées de génies ? »

« Euuh .. seulement parfois alors »

« Nous sommes d'accord! Donc sous les conseils de Blaise, voici ce que nous pouvons faire: te trouver un autre fiancé au moins aussi riche et puissant! » déclara fièrement Daphné.

« Tu comptes faire ça comment Flamel! Passer une petite annonce dans la gazette peut être? »

« Oh Tori Chérie ne sois pas si cynique. Regarde autour de toi, tu trouveras peut être ou … laisse faire le destin. »

« Et le destin se ne prénommerait pas Daphné par le plus grand des hasards? »

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, l'aînée dépassa sa cadette et entra à nouveau dans la salle de réception laissant derrière sa petite sœur en pleine réflexion. Cette dernière se décida finalement elle aussi à rejoindre la salle des tortures comme elle l'avait surnommée. Mais elle n'était cependant pas pressée de rejoindre Nott. Elle se dirigea alors tout naturellement vers le buffet, pris un verre d'un divers alcool qu'elle ne connaissait pas, n'étant pas une habitué desirait juste prendre un petit remontant avant de re-plonger dans la cage aux dragons. Seulement elle était tellement distraite qu'en se retournant pour aller rejoindre, à reculons, son futur mari, elle bouscula une personne et inévitablement renversa son verre sur cette dernière ...

« Non mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, un peu! Espèce d'impotente, une chemise a 200 galions, vous ne ... »

Mais Astoria ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se contentant de le dévisager bêtement. Il était beau c'était indéniable: grand, blond, finement musclé, et des yeux de glaces qui à ce moment précis la tuait du regard, mais malgré tout diablement sexy. Mais ce qui marqua la plus la jeune femme ce n'était pas sa beauté, c'était plutôt son arrogance. Jamais personne ne l'avait traiter ainsi et ce sorcier lui parlait comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire Moldue!

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne vous avait pas vu. Trop distraite pas mon futur mariage, vous pouvez le comprendre j'en sur, de plus, quant à votre chemise je vous dirai juste ceci : les sorts de nettoyages existent. Encore faut-il les connaître, mais je suis sur qu'un homme tel que vous les connaît. » répondit t-elle sèchement puis sans perdre son sang froid, elle poursuivit son chemin, ne laissant pas l'homme blond répondre, se dirigeant vers son fiancé qui la regardait d'un œil noir, très noir même.

En chemin, sa sœur l'intercepta, et lui glissa a l'oreille:

« Eh bah petite sœur tu m'impressionne, même pas besoin du coup de pouce du destin. »

Astoria eut peur de comprendre où sa sœur voulait en venir. Espérait t-elle la voir avec ce type peroxydé et désagréable? Elle avait du surement mal interprété ses paroles.

Arrivé jusqu'à son fiancé, ce dernier lui fît comprendre d'aller dans le petit salon se situant juste à côté de la salle de réception. Une fois dans ce salon, Nott se saisit brutalement du bras d'Astoria et lui dît froidement:

« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à tout ceci Astoria, car je ne tolèrerait pas de scandale de la part de ma femme, est-ce clair? »

Il appuya ses propos par une pression plus forte sur le bras de la jeune fille. Il était terrifiant, le regard noir et dur, la voix plus tranchante que jamais, les gestes brusques et violents. La jeune fiancé ne l'avouerai probablement pas mais elle avait peur, il était dangereux, elle le sentait.

« Très clair, c'était un accident, cela ne se reproduira plus. » répondit-elle précipitamment

« Je l'espère bien! Veilles à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois »

Et sans autre forme de procès il lâcha Astoria et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Astoria se réfugia sur le canapé vert qui se trouvait au centre du salon et ramena contre son corps son bras douloureux.

Elle était toujours dans la même position lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'elle ne désirait absolument pas voir: le blond peroxydé.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass c'est donc ici que vous vous cachiez »

« En quoi cela vous interresse t-il Monsieur... »

« Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Et bien j'exige des excuses, Mademoiselle tout simplement »

« Des excuses, des excuses! Et pourquoi donc? Vous ne méritez pas d'excuse, vous êtes arrogant et ... »

Le jeune Malfoy l'arrêta en posant un doigt sa bouche. Il la pris par le bras et la relâcha remarquant la grimace de douleur de cette dernière.

« Et bien … Théodore ne vous à pas épargnée à ce que je peux voir. »

« Je suppose que cela vous satisfait ? » demanda hargneusement Astoria.

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme cela, je comprend mieux votre distraction précédente Mademoiselle, et vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Monsieur Nott »

Le jeune homme lui souriait ironiquement. Il se moquait d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle souffrait et lui en riait.

Elle voulait juste qu'il s'en aille, ses prières muettes furent exaucés par l'apparition de Aliénor. Cette dernière s'approcha tendit que je jeune homme sortait du salon.

« Que te voulais t-il? » questionna simplement son amie.

« Mes excuses et se moquer. Il est mauvais, je le déteste »

« Mauvais mais très beau, et riche par dessus le marché »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était lui que j'avais bousculé tout à l'heure. Il a beaucoup changé par rapport à l'époque Poudlard. »

« Oui il s'est embellit, ah si seulement je pouvais être avec un mec aussi canon...Avoue au moins qu'il est préférable d'être avec Malefoy qu'avec Nott. »

« Je … il m'a menacé. » dit subitement Astoria

« Qui? Malefoy? »

« Non Nott. Où est Maï? » changea de sujet la fiancée malheureuse.

« Avec un gars, Marc Willers ils sont mignons tout les deux. »

« Elle en a de la chance. J'ai hâte que cette soirée se finisse et de pouvoir enfin rejoindre les bras de Morfée »

Le reste de la soirée ne passa pas spécialement vite, mais se passa sans encombre, plus d'incidents, juste une fin de soirée ennuyeuse. Ce fût épuisée et éprouvée par cette soirée qu'Atoria finit par s'endormir ce soir là.

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews, elles entretiennent ma motivation et donc mon inspiration. Je vais essayé de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. Bonne journée à tous!


	4. Une journée d'enfer!

Note de l'auteur: Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre si ce n'est un grand merci à dedee-06 de jouer le rôle de ma bêta.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 4: Une journée d'enfer!**

Deux jeunes amoureux, étaient tendrement enlacés sur un lit discutant de tout et de rien lorsque le jeune homme demanda à sa toute récente petite amie:

« Mon ange, je sais bien que je ne devrais pas de te demander cela... mais c'est pour mon pote, tu comprends ... »

« Vas- y, je t'écoute » répondit-elle tout de même méfiante car au fond d'elle même la jeune femme savait de quoi il s'agissait, elle n'était pas idiote tout de même!

« Et bien voilà … Assures toi qu' Astoria ne rompt pas son engagement auprès de Théo, c'est important. Malgré les apparences Théo tient à elle, je t'assure ... »

« Mais il n'y a pas d'engagement qui tienne entre Tori et Nott! C'est son père qui souhaite ce mariage pas elle! Tu ne peux pas me forcer à jeter Astoria dans les bras de Nott! Tu ne peux pas ! Je ne la trahirai pas, jamais. »

« Amour, je ne te force à rien. Ça serait juste bien que tu le fasses, penses à eux. Je t'assure que malgré les apparences, Astoria sera très heureuse avec lui. C'est un gars bien, il la mérite. S'il te plaît mon bébé »

Le jeune homme l'embrassa alors tendrement, sensuellement, dans le seul but de la faire craquer. Il lui donna des petits baisers sur le front, le nez, la joue droite, puis la gauche, le menton, puis le cou...

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de ces baisers volatiles, elle en voulait un vrai et de suite. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas céder mais tant pis! _"Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder"_ n'était pas son proverbe préféré pour rien.

« Ok ok, c'est bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais toi, de ton côté vérifie que ces intentions envers Astoria soient honorables! » céda finalement la jeune femme tentant de se donner bonne conscience malgré tout.

« Ne t'inquiète pas amour, elles le sont, crois en moi. »

« Je crois en toi, je te crois »

Il lui était tellement simple de croire en lui. Peut être lui mentait-il mais peut importe elle l'aimait déjà aveuglément.

A nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent scellant ainsi leur accord. Accord que la jeune femme regrettait déjà plus ou moins. Mais que ne ferait-elle pas par amour? Après tout, si son bonheur à elle passait par le malheur d' Astoria pourquoi pas! Pour elle, elle ne faisait rien de mal, du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Astoria était tranquillement installée sur son lit, lisant une fois encore son livre favori « _Orgueil et Préjugé _» écrit par Jane Austen, une simple moldue, comme quoi parfois les moldus pouvaient faire des choses biens. Mais cela bien sur ni elle ni personne de la haute société sorcière ne l'admettraient à voix haute.

Elle fût soudainement tirée de sa lecture par des petits bruits secs contre sa fenêtre. Il s'agissait de sa chouette Eolie qu'elle adorait, c'était un petite chouette blanche légèrement tachetée. Elle revenait de chez Daphné à qui elle avait encore envoyer une lettre de désespoir pour ne pas changer.

_Ma chère Tori Chérie,_

_Je t'aime tu le sais, mais là je me sens légèrement harcelée! Enfin ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te laisse pas tomber! Du moins pas encore! Ton cas n'est pas arriver à un stade trop critique pour l'instant._

_Bref sinon ce soir, rendez-vous chez moi pour une petite soirée de folie! Tu vas voir ça va te remonter le morale j'en suis sur! Et qui sais tu vas peut être trouver l'amour auprès d'un beau blond... ou d'un autre, qui sait?!!_

_Tendrement_

_Daphné, ta soeur préférée._

Sa soirée était donc occupée, heureusement, la jeune femme espérait juste que Nott ne s'invite pas à cette soirée. Elle en priait même Merlin et Morgan la fée. Après avoir prévenu son père de sa sortie du soir Astoria s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit, reprit en main son livre et se replongea dans l'univers Austen. Mais son repos ne dura pas bien longtemps, deux furies se jetèrent sur elle: Ali et Maï bien sûr.

« oooh ma Tori d'amour, tu m'as manqué tu sais ? »

« Maï arrêtes un peu, ça ne fait que trois jours » réprimanda sèchement Aliénor.

« Tu es une rabat-joie Ali, tu le sais ça? Enfin je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui mais pour voir Tori! »

« Ouais pour voir Tori , bah vas-y dis le si je te dérange! »

Astoria regarda ses deux meilleures amies tour à tour, elles agissaient très étrangement aujourd'hui. D'habitude elles s'adoraient et là elles se disputaient pour un rien.

« Hey oh on se calme! Je pourrai savoir ce qui se passe entre vous deux là? »

« Rien » marmonnèrent les deux autres jeunes femmes, l'air fortement contrariées.

« Non mais sérieusement, ce n'est pas rien, ne me prenez pas pour une débile! » s'exclama Astoria légèrement vexée.

« Ok c'est juste qu'on a des divergences d'opinions sur nos copains respectifs, nous en avons parlé et ça a mal tourné … C'est bête je sais ... » expliqua Maïwenn finissant par soupirer devant la stupidité de leur dispute.

« Vos copains respectifs, Maï toi je sais, tu es avec Marc Machin-Chose, mais Aliénor je savais pas que tu étais en couple? C'est qui? »

La jeune métisse plissa les yeux et soupira d'agacement, apparemment elle n'avait pas très envie de parler de son copain. Elle répondit tout de même:

« Marcus Flint. Nous sommes d'ailleurs officieusement fiancés. »

« Oooh mariage arrangé alors? Mais il n'était pas déjà marié? Tu vas vraiment l'épouser ou tu ... »

« Astoria stop! Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi! Alors oui je vais l'épouser, oui il était marié et oui c'est un mariage arrangé ! Sa femme est morte et franchement je m'en fiche, Heureuse? »

« Non pas vraiment. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux »

Astoria ne le dit pas, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce Marcus Flint. Elle ne lui avait jamais parler mais c'était physique, cela ne s'expliquait pas, elle n'avait absolument aucune confiance en lui. Surtout depuis que sa femme était morte, elle trouvait cela suspect. Elle pensait même qu'il était fort possible que ce soit Flint lui-même qui soit à l'origine de la mort de sa défunt femme.

« Moi en tout cas je ne te comprend pas, Marc m'a dit hier que ... » commença la blondinette.

« Marc il te manipule chérie. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave on ne t'en veux pas... Sinon Astoria, franchement tu devrais abandonner l'idée d'échapper à Nott, sois réaliste pour une fois. »

« Je ...quoi? »

Astoria était stupéfaite son amie qui l'avait tant soutenue lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles, lui disait maintenant d'abandonner tout espoir? Elle ne pouvait y croire. Désemparée elle se tourna vers la jeune blonde avec un air de chiot battu.

« Je suis désolée Tori, mais peut être que, sur ce coup-ci, Aliénor à raison. Je veux dire que, à ma connaissance jamais personne n'a échappé à ce type de mariage ... »

Les deux meilleures amies d'Astoria n'avaient pas arrêté de lui dire la même chose tout l'après midi. Si bien que lorsqu'elles furent parties la jeune femme s'en sentit presque soulagée. Elle s'était sentie tellement incomprise et seule.

Après avoir écouté ses amies, elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle qui était tellement sure de ne pas épouser Nott! Avaient-elles raison ? Devait-elle se résigner à épouser son fiancé ?

Oui peut être...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maïwenn et Aliénor étaient rentrées respectivement chez elles se sentant toutes les deux mal pour avoir ainsi découragé Astoria et avoir enlevé à cette dernière tout espoir.

Elles prirent alors toutes deux une plume, la trempèrent dans l'encrier et écrivirent un mot d'excuse et des encouragements à Astoria pour lui redonner espoir.

La blondinette appela son hibou et envoya sa lettre en revanche celle d'Aliénor fût roulée en boule puis jetée à la poubelle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle l'avait promis à l'homme qu'elle aimait: Marcus.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Il y avait déjà un vingtaine d'invités arrivés chez le jeune couple Zabini. Daphné était dans un coin et papotait avec ses amies, Blaise dans un autre et buvait du whisky pur feu en compagnie notamment de Drago Malefoy surnommé précédemment le blond peroxydé par Astoria. Quant à cette dernière, elle était seule sur un sofa, à boire sagement un verre de bière-au-beurre en regrettant amèrement son bouquin de Jane Austen. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu être chez elle, tranquillement calée au coin d'un feu de cheminé, lisant tout en sirotant un bon jus de citrouille mais au lieu de ça, elle était sur un sofa, seule, à boire, en ruminant.

« Grumph... Marre... foutue soirée... foutue journée... muarff... raz-le-chaudrons de ce type ...'suis maudite... »

« Hé bien, hé bien on parle seule maintenant?! Après l'impotence et l'insolence, voici la folie? Vous êtes gâtée par la nature, Miss Greengrass! »

Rapidement Astoria releva la tête, elle dévisagea méchamment son interlocuteur, j'ai nommé le blond peroxydé. Pour Astoria c'était la cerise sur la gâteau, elle finissait par penser qu'elle était vraiment maudite et que Merlin lui en voulait personnellement!

« Entre nous Monsieur Malefoy, l'insolence ce soir ce n'est pas moi »

« Quelle agressivité ma chère Astoria! Je peux vous appeler Astoria bien sûr? »

Et tranquillement le jeune homme s'installa sur le sofa au côté d'Astoria et passa même un bras derrière elle. En plein délire voilà comment se sentait la jeune femme. D'abord Malefoy l'insultait, puis ensuite il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis.

« Non mais je rêve! »

« Non non tu ne rêves pas, le grand Drago Malefoy est bien assis à côté de toi en train de te parler, pauvre petite chose! »

Il s'approcha alors doucement d'Astoria, celle-ci gobant les mouches tant elle était stupéfaite, et il se mit à lui caresser doucement la joue. Réalisant son geste la jeune femme s'éloigna brutalement de Drago, elle leva la main prête à le gifler. Mais avant que cette dernière n'atteigne son but, celui-ci l'intercepta. Il rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui d'Astoria et lui dit:

« Ne t'avises jamais de re-tenter ce geste ou crois moi tu le regretteras ma chère Astoria »

« Est-ce une menace ? » rétorqua t-elle fièrement

« Non juste un conseil. »

Le jeune Malefoy s'éloigna de le jeune femme. Elle en profita pour le fuir et trouver refuge auprès de sa sœur aînée et de Blaise. Lorsque Astoria arriva à leur hauteur, Daphné lui souriait étrangement, et son époux lui dit:

« Il t'aime bien je crois »

« C'est une blague, j'espère? Il passe son temps à me chercher »

« Qui aime bien châtie bien » philosopha Daphné.

« Oui, et bien en attendant, moi, je rentre, j'en est plus que marre de cette journée désastreuse ! Bonne nuit les amoureux »

* * *

Laisser un petit commentaire n'a jamais tué personne =(. J'ai pas mal de visites et malheureusement peu d'avis ... Dois-je en conclure que vous n'aimez pas?


	5. La proposition

Note de l'Auteur: Désolé du temps d'attente! Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous, bien que j'en doute!)

ps: Merci à ma bêta dedee-06 pour ses conseils, et sa correction.

ps 2: Merci à labylle et marjo_potter pour leur review, ça m'a fait plaisir!

**Chapitre 5:**

Deux semaines, il ne restait plus que deux misérables semaines à Astoria avant son mariage avec Nott. Elle était en plein essayage de robe de mariée et donc déprimait en tirant une tête que bon nombre de vampires jalouseraient!

« Tori souris un peu s'il te plaît! Tu ne te prépares pas pour un enterrement mais pour ton mariage! Tu sais, le plus beau jour de ta vie! »

« Ali … Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense de ce mariage … je n'en veux pas! Alors comment ce jour pourrait-il être le plus beau de ma vie? Hein comment?! »

« Tu pourrais te montrer plus coopérative tout de même! Nott n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Tu as bien des conversations civilisées avec lui depuis quelques temps, non? »

Astoria hocha la tête et repensa aux derniers jours, où effectivement elle avait réussi à parler de manière presque civilisée avec son futur époux. Elle devait avouer que malgré sa répugnance envers lui, il pouvait parfois se montrer de bonne compagnie et ses propos se révélaient être intéressants. Cependant elle n'oubliait pas non plus, qu'il pouvait se montrer violent. De ce fait, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec lui, et priait pour ne pas se retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une seconde seule avec lui, ce qui inévitablement arriverait s'ils étaient mariés.

« Tu as raison. Mais tu sais tout comme moi, qu'il est violent … tu étais là, la dernière fois ... »

« Non je n'étais pas là, j'ai juste vue une marque sur ton poignet! Je pense qu'il est juste un peu brusque et que tu te fais des idées. Acceptes donc ce mariage et tu seras heureuse! » argumenta encore la jeune asiatique.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr... Je ne suis pas toi, je ne peux pas me réjouir comme ça. Je veux dire toi tu es heureuse d'être bientôt mariée à Marcus … mais moi je ne peux pas. Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé être amoureuse de mon mari, mais ce n'est pas le cas, en plus il est juste … horrible. »

Aliénor était triste pour son amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'encourager à fuir Théodore Nott. Certes elle avait fait une promesse et elle la tiendrait mais ce n'était pas uniquement ça, elle pensait réellement que sa meilleure amie ne pourrait pas échapper à son mariage, alors pourquoi la soutiendrait -elle alors que c'était peine perdue?

Elle n'était pas comme l'innocente Maïwenn qui pensait que l'amour était plus fort que tout, et que l'on se mariait uniquement par amour.

Regardant Astoria, faire ses essayages elle s'exclama subitement:

« Cette robe est parfaite! Tu es magnifique! »

« Tu trouves? »

Astoria se regardait dans le miroir en tournant sur elle même. Il était vrai que c'était une merveilleuse robe, mais l'envie de la porter n'était absolument pas là.

« J'aimerais tellement faire comme Maïwenn ... » ajouta la future mariée en repensant à la dernière lettre de la blondinette:

_Ma Astoria Adorée,_

_Je suis désolée, tellement désolée de t'abandonner ainsi, surtout en ce moment mais je n'ai pas le choix! Mais parents n'acceptaient pas ma relation et voulaient me marier à Vincent Crabbe. L'horreur ! Cela m'était tout simplement insupportable d'autant plus que j'aime Marc de tout mon cœur._

_Tu l'auras sans doute deviné je suis partie avec lui … ainsi nous pouvons avoir un avenir ensemble ! Je ne peux pas te dire où je vais de peur que cette lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Mais c'est promis je t'enverrai de nombreuses lettres. Et Eolie saura surement où me trouver, c'est une chouette intelligente._

_Tu sais je suis très heureuse d'être avec Marc, il est tellement merveilleux! Peut être qu'un jour tu connaîtras ça toi aussi, je te le souhaite, vraiment._

_Tori, je sais qu'Ali t'encourage probablement à te marier avec Nott, mais si ton cœur te dicte le contraire alors écoute-le. Depuis qu'elle est avec Flint, elle a changé, gardes ça en tête. Et Surtout ne laisses personne te dire ce que tu dois faire._

_Love_

_Ta Meilleur Amie, Maï._

« Maï est inconsciente Tori. Elle se berce d'illusions. Elle reviendra, je ne la pense pas capable de vivre une vie de pauvre. » Dit dédaigneusement Aliénor.

« Tu es dure! J'ai parfois du mal à te suivre, tu sais. Moi, je pense au contraire qu'elle vivra heureuse, j'aime le penser ! Et je l'envie tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

« Que tu es naïve parfois! L'amour seul ne peut pas faire le bonheur. Enfin penses ce que tu veux. Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis aujourd'hui de toute façon! Allez, on commande cette robe et on va chez Florian Fortarôme se manger une délicieuse petite glace! »

« Ok, une petite douceur dans cette journée de folie! Moi ça me va » approuva son amie.

Les jeunes filles sortirent de la boutique de robes de mariées et allèrent commander leurs glaces puis cherchèrent une table où s'assoir, lorsqu'elles virent leurs fiancées respectifs. Aliénor attrapa alors la main d'Astoria et entraîna cette dernière vers leurs table sans lui demander son avis.

« Marcus, Théodore! Quelle bonne surprise! On peux s'assoir avec vous?! » demanda très amicalement la jeune asiatique.

« Avec plaisir » répondit le jeune Nott en ne lâchant pas Astoria des yeux.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée Astoria ? Vous avez trouvé la robe? » ajouta t-il à l'attention de sa jeune fiancée.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ton mariage » rétorqua aigrement la demoiselle.

« Astoria ... » gronda discrètement son amie en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Mais le jeune Nott en avait plus qu'assez des humeurs de sa promise. Il n'était pas un homme que l'on traite avec dédain, elle lui devait le respect, et il se ferait respecter. Il attrapa violemment, sous la table, le poignet de la jeune insolente, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Oui je l'aurai ce mariage ma chère, et sache qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'empêcher, je ne le permettrai pas. De plus, ne crois pas que tes petites manigances ne me soient pas parvenus jusqu'aux oreilles … Et crois moi, ma douce, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit d'autres … ça finira par se payer. »

Lorsque le jeune homme la relâcha, Astoria se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle le haïssait plus que tout.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?» ajouta t-il autoritairement.

« Oui » répondit la jeune fille aigrement avant de prendre congé, n'ayant pourtant pas terminé sa glace.

Ce fût énervée qu'elle quitta la terrasse. Une personne la suivait, pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, elle s'exclama vivement:

« Franchement Ali, il nous faut trouver une solution et vite. Qu'il aille en enfer ce crétin de Scrout-à-pétard aussi laid qu'un Strangulot! Et je te jure que si ça continu, je vais l'étrangler ce Nott, le découper en petite rondelle, le hacher en... »

« Rien que ça? Eh bien vous êtes bien cruelle ma chère Astoria! »

Ce n'était absolument pas la voix de sa meilleure amie! Surprise et prise en faute, elle se retourna rapidement et balbutia :

« Je … je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas ... »

Son interlocuteur ria moqueusement puis dit:

« Bien sûr que si tu le voulais! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ceci sera notre petit secret rien qu'à nous, je doute que tu veuilles que Nott sache que tu l'insultes de, je cite, _cretin de Scroutt-à-pétard aussi laid qu'un Strangulot_, n'est ce pas? »

« Vraiment ?! Vous, enfin... tu ne dira rien? »

« Evidement! Un Malefoy n'a qu'une seule parole ma chère! »

« Je... je ne comprend pas … Pourquoi ferais-tu ça … pour moi? » l'interrogea Astoria, intriguée par son comportement.

« Et bien vois-tu, je ne l'aime pas, lui parler ne me serait donc pas très agréable. Ensuite, petite Astoria, tu me fais rire. »

Sans attendre de réponses de la part de la jeune fille, il reprit son chemin tranquillement en sifflotant. Astoria, elle, le fixait avec un air de petite fille totalement paumée. Merlin que ce type était étrange. Une vraie énigme. Astoria était de plus en plus intriguée par ce jeune Monsieur Malefoy ...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Le lendemain, Astoria avait décidé de ne pas sortir. Son père était sortit, et elle pouvait enfin rester tranquille chez elle, à ne rien faire. C'était devenu rare, ces derniers jours, à cause des préparatifs du mariage. Seulement cette journée était bien trop paisible pour que cela puisse durer.

«Gipsy est désolé de vous déranger miss, mais un visiteur vous attend en bas dans le petit salon. »

Un visiteur? Alors que son père était absent? Voilà qui bien était étrange... Que pouvait-on bien lui vouloir?

« Un visiteur dis-tu? Qui est-ce? »

« Oui, miss. Monsieur a dit à Gipsy qu'il se nommait Monsieur Drago Malefoy. »

« Bien dis lui que j'arrive dans quelques instants »

Gipsy claqua des doigts et disparût dans un « plop ».

Astoria s'assit sur son lit, et se remit les idées en place … La venue de Drago Malefoy ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ils n'étaient pas amis, et leurs précédentes rencontres n'allaient absolument pas en ce sens. Ce fût suspicieuse qu'elle le rejoignît dans le petit salon.

« Monsieur Malefoy, que puis-je faire pour vous? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Mmmh beaucoup de choses ma chère. Mais pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose à **te** proposer. Vois-tu j'ai appris que tu cherchais à te débarrasser de Nott … Et comme tu peux t'en douter j'ai les moyens de t'en débarrasser. »

Dire qu'Astoria était stupéfaite n'était pas peu dire. Elle avait tout à fait conscience que Drago Malefoy pouvait la sortir de ce pétrin, il avait assez d'argent pour payer les bonnes « personnes », néanmoins, même pour lui ça ne serait pas facile, sa famille bien que immensément riche n'était plus aussi puissante que par le passé, la guerre avait enlevé au Malefoy toute crédibilité.

De plus il n'avait à sa connaissance aucune raison de lui rendre ce service. Certes il était le meilleur ami de Blaise qui se trouvait être le mari de sa soeur mais ce n'était pas suffisant aux yeux d'un Malefoy et ça elle le savait. Un Malefoy ne faisait pas de cadeau, en revanche il faisait des marchés.

« Comment et pourquoi feriez-vous cela? Nous ne sommes, aux dernières nouvelles, pas amis. Que voulez-vous en échange ?! » demanda-t-elle en s'obstinant à le vouvoyer comme pour marquer une distance entre eux.

« Toi » répondit-il calmement fixant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

* * *

Si vous n'êtes pas pressé, veuillez cliquer sur review this story/chapter, Thanks. Lol

Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée !


	6. Réactions

**Chapitre 6: Réactions**

La porte claqua, il était enfin partit. Gipsy l'avait raccompagné à la porte, la jeune fille ne le voulant pas. Astoria tomba alors lourdement dans un fauteuil et soupira longuement. Décidément le sort s'acharnait contre elle. D'abord ses fiançailles et maintenant ça! Terminée la journée paisible ... Mais pourquoi Malefoy lui avait-il fait cette proposition? Pire encore, pourquoi l'avait-elle accepté ? Elle même ne le savait pas. Le désespoir sans doute.

Elle revoyait la scène devant ses yeux et surtout entendait à nouveau les paroles de Drago.

« Astoria, je te veux. J'ai besoin de marier pour des raisons qui ne regarde que moi. Astoria, je te veux. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, estime toi heureuse .Astoria, je te veux. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu hésites, il me semble que tu veux annuler tes fiançailles. Astoria, je te veux. Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance d'échapper à Nott, et tu le sais. Astoria, je te veux. »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette phrase « Astoria je te veux » l'avait marqué à ce point! Après tout elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui à part de la haine! Qu'est ce que cela pourrait bien lui faire qu'il la veuille ? De plus il l'avait dit avec tellement d'arrogance, comme si elle lui appartenait, comme si elle était sa chose. Et pourtant, elle lui avait dit oui. D'accord c'était surement sa seule chance d'échapper à Nott, mais pourquoi au nom de Merlin avait-elle dit oui comme cela ? Sans même batailler ! Juste comme une bécasse. Astoria se maudissait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Maïwenn et Marc étaient arrivés en Italie depuis quelques jours déjà. Ils vivaient dans un petit appartement sorcier situé pas loin de Venise, la ville des amoureux. La jeune femme adorait cette ville pour son charme et ses multiples ponts plus ou moins majestueux.

Les deux jeunes gens semblaient s'être bien vite adaptés à leur nouvelle vie ensemble loin de l'Angleterre. Mais malgré ce bonheur Maïwenn ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ses amies. Elles lui manquaient toutes les deux même si avec Aliénor leurs relations étaient tendues.

« Ma chérie, Eolie pour toi »

« Merci Marc »

La blondinette alla dans le salon et s'approcha de la petite chouette qui s'était tranquillement installée sur une étagère. Elle détacha une lettre de la patte de l'oiseau.

_"Ma chère Maï-Chouninette,_

_Je suis heureuse pour toi! Tu le mérite__s__, amusez vous bien tous les deux. Tu me manques affreusement._

_Au fait, je ne serais bientôt plus fiancée à Nott mais à Malefoy. __J'imagine que là tes yeux doivent sortir de leurs orbites et que tu n'y crois pas ... pourtant c'est la vérité j'ai moi même du mal à réaliser. Su__rtout qu'on ne peut pas dire __que l'__on__ s'adore ..._

_Tout __cela__ est __très__ compliqué, je m'y perd __complètement__. J'ai l__'impression que ma vie m'échappe totalement et de faire n'importe quoi. J'ai même parfois la sensation qu'on cherche à me __manipuler ... Tu vois je suis __foncièrement__ perdue, c'est une vraie catastrophe!_

_J'ai tellement besoin de toi._

_S'il te plaît ne parle p__as de tout ceci à Aliénor ... C'est une fervente défenderesse de Nott depuis quelques temps._

_Ta-Meilleure-Amie-Tori-Qui-T'-Aime."_

Astoria et Drago Malefoy presque fiancés ?!! Effectivement, elle avait un peu de mal, mais cela était déjà mieux que Astoria et Théodore Nott. Quoique Malefoy n'était pas un saint non plus, loin de là ! Elle pensa à aider Astoria mais elle ignorait comment. Elles étaient trop loin l'une de l'autre. Peut être devrait-elle retourner en Angleterre pour aider son amie?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La jeune Greengrass se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas certaine que Malefoy soit préférable à Nott. Après tout n'était-il pas un ancien Mangemort? Il pouvait se révéler plus violent encore que son fiancé. Que devait-elle faire? Dire à Malefoy que finalement elle refusait son offre et acceptait son mariage avec Nott. Peut être … Peut être pas … Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi dans sa chambre, à douter sans savoir quoi faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant la porte d'un immense manoir. Décidée elle toqua. Un vieil elfe à l'air revêche lui ouvrit la demeure.

« Hidoux, je souhaiterais voir ma sœur, ta maîtresse »

Celui-ci inclina la tête, et lui répondit très poliment « Oui, bien sûr Miss, suivez moi ».

Astoria passa la porte et suivit l'elfe dans de nombreux couloirs, après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une grande véranda qui donnait vue sur une immense piscine. La jeune femme tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit sa sœur en train de bouquiner, installée confortablement sur un transat. Cette dernière alertée par les bruits de pas se redressait, et s'exclama surprise :

« Tori Chérie?!!! Mais que fais-tu là? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue?!! »

« A vrai dire je ne savais pas que je viendrais, j'ai décidé ça sur un coup de tête. Je … je ... »

Soudainement la cadette fondit en larme. Son aîné se leva et la pris dans ses bras. Elle la berça un peu moment puis la dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'assit à ses côté.

« Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je t'en pris Astoria dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est juste qu'il y a trop de choses qui ce passe en ce moment. Tout ce bouscule dans ma tête ... » répondit-elle après avoir retrouvé son souffle et sa voix.

« Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi en ce moment entre le mariage et le brusque départ de la petite Baddock »

« Oh Daphné si seulement il n'y avait que ça! Il y a l'histoire avec Malefoy aussi... »

« Drago ?! Mais que vient-il faire dans l'histoire celui là?! » s'étonna la future maman.

« Il m'a proposé quelque chose … une sorte de marché en fait. Il annule mes fiançailles avec Nott si j'accepte de me marier avec lui. »

« Quoi ?! Mais il est fou ! Qu'est ce qui lui a pris, par la barbe de Merlin de te demander cela?! Je pensais qu'il était … Non rien laisse tomber de toute façon tu ne va pas accepter n'est ce pas? »

« Qu'il était quoi ? Dis moi Daphné ! S'il te plaît! Et puis j'ai déjà accepté, il a ma parole alors ... »

« Tu as accepté ? Mais Astoria es-tu folle toi aussi? Tu ne connais quasiment rien de lui. Et puis c'est un Malefoy. »

Astoria soupira fatalement.

« Je sais tout ça. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est son attrait pour la magie noire, puisqu'il a été Mangemort, je suis venue te voir pour en savoir plus en fait. Mais là je ne comprend pas ta réaction … je pensais que tu me poussais dans ses bras le soir où je me suis officiellement fiancée. »

« Et c'était le cas! Mais les choses ont changé tu sais. Il peut parfois se montrer effrayant, et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir que ma petite sœur tombe dans ses bras. »

« Effrayant comment ?! Je veux dire était-il vraiment si horrible que ça? A-t-il déjà … tué ? »

« Peut être devrais tu-le lui demander directement Astoria! »

Les deux sœurs sursautèrent, et dans un même mouvement tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui les avaient surprises. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, droit comme un « i », se tenait un Draco Malefoy agacé et un peu en retrait un Blaise Zabini gêné.

« Alors Astoria que veux-tu savoir ? Si j'ai déjà tué c'est bien cela? » continua t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle tel un serpent se dirigeant vers sa proie. La jeune fille était légèrement angoissée, elle cherchait de l'aide du regard, elle lança à Blaise un regard implorant. Ce dernier troublé par son regard désespéré finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Dray, je pense que...tu » Le dit Dray le fusilla du regard. « Je pense que Daphné et moi allons vous laisser, vous avez des choses à vous dire » se reprit-il.

Beau-frère indigne! Lâche! Traitre! Astoria le foudroya du regard! Elle lui en voulait, elle leurs en voulait de la laisser avec lui, cet ancien Mangemort, et son presque fiancé. Les amoureux quittèrent rapidement la véranda sans un regard en arrière.

« Alors … Astoria où en étions nous? Ah oui! Si j'ai déjà tué ... »

Le jeune la fixait du regard, tellement que ça en était dérangeant. Astoria, elle ne savait plus où se mettre tant elle était mal à l'aise. De plus, elle appréhendait la réponse de Drago.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois? Comme un tueur? Comme un monstre? Tu me déçois Astoria, je ne pensais pas que tu te permettrais de juger sans savoir. »

Astoria auparavant effrayée, bouillonnait à présent de colère. Comment osait-il remettre son intégrité en doute! Parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Impulsivement, elle lui rétorqua:

« Comment oses tu!! Tu … »

« Tiens tu me tutoie maintenant, il y a du progrès » se moqua le jeune blond.

« Arrêtes ça! Tu es … je ne trouve même pas les mots pour te décrire! C'est normal de ce demander si tu es un tueur ! Tu as été un Mangemort! Tout le monde le sait! Seulement personne ne sait ce que tu as fait durant cette période ! Je suis en droit de savoir, si mon « futur mari » est un tueur. Tu ne crois pas! »

« Tu en as le droit. Mais je n'apprécie pas ta façon de faire. Pour te répondre Astoria-_**Chérie**_, je ne suis pas un ange et ne le serais jamais. Je n'ai pas fait que des nobles choses, mais puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir: non, je ne suis pas un assassin. Rassurée? Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me parler ainsi, rappelle toi-en je ne suis pas un ange et pas très patient. » répondit froidement l'héritier des Malefoy.

« Je … oui je suis un peu rassurée. Mais je ne suis plus si sûre que, toi et moi mariés ce soit une bonne idée. Enfin tu vois après réflexion... »

« Je t'arrête de suite Astoria, tu as déjà accepté, tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Assumes tes choix, tes **promesses**. De plus préférerais-tu finir ta vie avec Nott ? »

La jeune fille soupira et baissa la tête. Il avait raison, Merlin que cela l'énervait. Elle pinça les lèvres et finit par dire :

« Tu as raison sur ce coup, je ne veux pas de Nott, et tu es probablement mieux que lui. Mais sache que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi et que je ne t'aime pas. »

« Et bien tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, moi non plus. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai plus de temps à t'accorder, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. »

Et sans attendre de réponse encore une fois, il s'en alla. Astoria le regardait partir. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela, partir sans même attendre une réponse, sans même un au revoir, quel goujat!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Du côté d'Aliénor, l'ambiance n'était pas franchement meilleure. Marcus s'en prenait à elle, certes pas physiquement, mais ses mots la blessait énormément. Il la traitait d'incapable, d'idiote même pas foutue de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. La jeune asiatique avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, elle l'aimait réellement. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si Astoria s'était associée à Malefoy afin de briser ses fiançailles avec Nott! Elle n'y pouvait rien elle. Cependant l'homme qu'elle aimait ne voyait pas les choses ainsi.

« Espèce de véracrasse ! Ce n'était pas bien compliqué ce que tu devais faire. Vile comme tu es, je pensais que tu pourrais influencer Astoria pour nous! Mais non Mademoiselle est une incapable … Tu ... »

Et il continuait ainsi inlassablement. Au bout d'un moment Théodore étant également présent intervenu.

« Ça suffît Marcus. Tu vas trop loin. Si Malefoy a décidé d'aider, à sa manière, Astoria, Aliénor n'y est pour rien. Tu connais aussi bien que moi cette fouine blonde. Mais crois moi bien mon ami, ils ne s'en sortiront pas aussi facilement. Je ne peux pas me laisser humilier de la sorte. »

* * *

NA: Je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre =$, mais j'espère tout de même que vous l'avez apprécié ... Bref n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ^^

Merci à marjo_potter, loloparis et lily la rose de m'avoir laissé une petite reviews au chapitre précédent! Et merci également à ma bêta dedee-06.

Bonne journée à tous!


	7. Arrestation

NA: Chapitre assez étonnant je dirais. L'histoire prend un autre tournant, une autre dimension. Il est possible que certain d'entre vous, n'apprécient pas. J'en ai bien conscience. Mais je tente tout de même.

Ps: toujours un grand merci àma bêta dedee_06.

**Chapitre 7: Arrestation.**

En se levant ce matin-là tous les sorciers anglais, pouvaient voir sur la une de la gazette ceci: _"Scoop! Astoria Greengrass d'un héritier à l'autre"_. Son père allait la tuer! Elle passait pour une gourgandine aux yeux du monde. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Rugît son père, le journal à la main. Je reviens de voyage et j'apprends que ma fille cadette rompt ses fiançailles avec un jeune homme respectable pour un autre plus que douteux!"

"Je suis désolée papa, mais je ne voulais pas ... je ne pouvais pas ... pas Nott." répondit Astoria sanglotant.

"Jamais je ne t'ai demandé ton avis! Tu n'avais qu'à être une bonne fille et faire ce que je souhaitais pour toi. Je t'avais assuré un avenir sûre. Et voilà ce que tu en fait! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tu me fais honte!"

Mr Greengrass sortit de la pièce en claquant au passage la porte très violemment laissant sa fille pleurer. Cette dernière se demandait comment la presse avait pu être au courant si vite! Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas que Malefoy avait prévu d'avertir la gazette, il le lui aurait dît sinon, non ? Elle ne pu poursuivre ses réflexions car Gipsy venait d'apparaître dans sa chambre, deux lettres à la main.

"Mademoiselle Astoria, Gipsy vous apporte votre courrier. Vous n'étiez pas réveillée lorsqu'elles sont arrivées alors Gipsy s'est permis de..."

"Tu as bien fait Gipsy. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant"

La jeune fille attrapa l'une des deux lettres que Gipsy avait préalablement posé sur sa table de nuit. L'ouvrit puis, la lit:

_« As tu appréciée la gazette de ce matin?_

_J'espère que mon autre petite surprise te plaira tout autant, voir plus._

_Bien ironiquement._

_T.N »_

Astoria fronça les sourcil. T.N comme Théodore Nott, bien sûre. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle sentait le mauvais coup venir à des kilomètres … maintenant qu'il savait elle ne se sentait pas du tout tranquille.

Essayant de faire abstraction de cette mauvaise impression, elle attrapa la deuxième lettre, l'ouvrit rapidement puis l'a parcouru du regard. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son visage ce décomposa.

_"Cher Astoria,_

_Je sais que depuis quelques temps notre amitiés est mise à mal. Mais en souvenir de celle-ci je tenait à t'informer du fait que c'est Théodore qui a divulgué toutes les informations à la gazette__. Mais peut être le sais-tu déjà? Il a su ce que tu préparais bien avant de recevoir une lettre de Malefoy l'en informant. Mais je ne peux pas te dire par qui._

_Je pense qu'il a l__'intention de se venger. Mais je suis désolé__e__Astoria je ne t'aiderais pas sur ce coup. Nous ne sommes plus du même côté toi et moi. Je me devais de choisir entre toi ma meilleure amie, et __Marcus, mon amour. Et l'amour a __triomphé. Je suis désolé__e__. Sincèremen__t._

_Ceci était ma dernière lettre pour toi. Prend__s__ soin de toi._

_Adieu_

_Aliénor Moon"_

Astoria Greengrass et Aliénor Moon, étaient deux amies qui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Et là, comme ça, juste pour un homme, leur amitié était brisée. Certes celle-ci semblait s'effriter de jours en jours, mais Astoria ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que son amie décide de couper les ponts.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune fille, pour réaliser qu'elle avait perdu ces deux meilleures amies. L'une était partie, l'autre l'abandonnait. Sans qu'elle puisse les retenir quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement, une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge. Pendant un long moment elle pleura, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Et comme si tout ceci ne suffisait pas, Nott avait bel et bien décidé de se venger. Elle ignorait encore comment mais se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Un bruit sourd la tira de ses réflexions, puis les sens aux aguets, elle entendit des éclats de voix, et des pas, beaucoup de pas se diriger vers sa chambre. Apeurée la jeune fille pris sa baguette magique et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

« Elle est ici. Les couvertures sont froissées et encore chaude. »

« C'est qu'elle veut jouer la gamine! Petit, petit, petit, viens voir papa! »

« Weasley! Arrêtes de faire l'andouille! Et regarde dans la salle de bain. »

Paniquée Astoria se cacha dans la douche, tirant le rideaux devant elle, et pointa la baguette en avant, geste instinctif de défense chez les sorciers. Sans surprise, le rideau s'ouvrit sur un rouquin.

« expelliarmus » lança Astoria.

« Protego! Petrificus Totalus ».

Le sort d'Astoria rata mais pas celui de son adversaire. La jeune fille était tombée brutalement en arrière dans la douche, le corps totalement raide, et les yeux grands ouverts. L'homme qui accompagnait Weasley s'adressa à elle.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Elisha Gordon. »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_La veille à 23h00_

Les rues de Londres étaient sombres surtout dans ces toutes petites rues mal éclairées. La pluie martelait le sol. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années sortait de chez elle, afin de se rendre à son travail. Elle travaillait à Saint-Mangouste de nuit. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment sortir par ce temps là, cela l'angoissait toujours. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Resserrant son manteau, elle pressa le pas. Elle se sentait suivit! Surement de psychose comme d'habitude.

Soudain elle glissa sur quelque chose. La femme jura. Si seulement elle n'avait pas perdue son permis de transplaner! Mais voilà le mal était fait, elle avait voulu assister au concert des Bizarr' Sister en fraudant, comme toutes les autres fois, c'est à dire en transplanant dans les toilettes réservées au personnel! Seulement voilà, cette fois-ci elle s'était fait prendre.

Elle se releva rapidement, regarda à droite et à gauche, puis chercha le caillou fauteur de trouble. Ah il était là, juste à côté de son pied gauche. Étrangement, il brillait. Intriguée elle se pencha pour le ramasser. Un médaillon. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, une personne encapuchonnée apparut devant elle. Apeurée la médicomage recula d'un pas.

« Qui êtes vous?!! »

Son interlocuteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Un sort toucha la pauvre femme brutalement à la poitrine. Puis un autre. Encore et encore. Elle s'agrippait fermement au médaillon fraîchement trouvée. Puis lourdement elle tomba sur le sol mouillé. Après quelques minutes seulement. Elle rendit son dernier souffle.

Elisha Gordon était morte.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Astoria était effrayée, et perdue. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait dans une cellule du quartier général des aurors. Apparemment on l'accusait de meurtre ! Mais c'était impossible, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela!

De plus, elle ne la connaissait pas cette Elisha Gordon. Alors pourquoi Diable, l'aurait-elle tué ?

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît, vous allez être interrogé. »

Sagement la jeune fille suivit l'auror dans de nombreux couloirs, puis enfin ils arrivèrent dans un petit bureau austère qui servait de pièce d'interrogatoire.

Un vieil homme rabougri et Weasley, se tenaient d'un côté du bureau, elle s'assit donc juste en face. Des spots magiques se braquèrent sur elle, l'aveuglant partiellement. L'interrogatoire allait commencer.

« Connaissiez vous Mademoiselle Elisha Gordon? » demanda l'homme rabougri nommé Williamson.

« Non »

« En êtes vous sur ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourtant vous devriez. Peut être même la haïssiez vous. Après tout elle s'occupait dans le passé de votre mère lorsqu'elle était mourante. »

« Quoi?!! Je l'ignorais. Pour moi ma mère est morte brutalement. »

« Mais oui, mais oui, la bonne excuse » se moqua le rouquin.

Astoria le fusilla du regard, mais étant en position de faiblesse. Elle ne répliqua pas et attendit la question suivante.

« Bien admettons, repris le vieux, vous connaissez cependant ce médaillon »

Il sortit d'une petite caisse en métal qu'Astoria n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, un médaillon argenté.

« Oui, je crois que c'est le miens... »

« Sans aucun doute! Alors pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qu'il faisait entre les mains de la victime? »

« Quoi? Non … je … c'est une erreur … »

La jeune fille bafouillait. Elle ignorait totalement comment cette Elisha avait pu avoir son médaillon. Il était supposé être sur sa table de nuit... Quoique à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ... Alors qu'elle allait répondre, elle fût devancée par quelqu'un d' autre qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass ne répondez pas! Je suis votre avocat, Maître Took. Quant à vous messieurs les aurors, vous ne pouvez interroger ma cliente sans ma présence. »

Les deux aurors énervés et gênés par la présence de l'avocat mirent rapidement fin à cette entretient. La jeune fille fût alors raccompagnées à sa cellule d'infortune.

Son avocat semblait confiant. Selon lui, elle devrait sortir dans les prochaines heures. Pourtant quatre heures plus tard elle était toujours au même endroit. Et lorsqu'on vint enfin lui donner des nouvelles ce fût pour lui dire:

« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Greengrass, les aurors ont trouvé votre signature magique sur le lieu du crime. Vous allez être déporté vers Azkaban dans l'attente de votre procès. »

Ce fut comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Elle allait être emprisonné pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Nott. Elle en était sûre ça ne pouvait être que lui. Mais personne ne la croirait jamais. Même son père disait que Nott était un homme honorable. Alors qu'on la dirigeait vers l'enfer la jeune fille pleurait. Qu'allait-elle devenir?

Personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle. Ni son père, ni son fiancé et encore moins ses anciennes amies.

C'est triste et plus seule que jamais, que la jeune Astoria à peine majeur, fût jetée en prison.

* * *

Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre que je qualifirai de_ « casse gueule » _?.. Outch_, _j'avou je redoute le trop plein de commentaires négatifs et de lecteurs déçus.. Mais bon c'est le jeu ma pauvre lucette! N'hésitez donc pas à donner votre opinion.

Bonne journée/soirée!


End file.
